ReCuErDoS De SeReNa Y DaRiEn
by SereyDarien
Summary: bueno como el titulo lo dice, fic de los mejores momentos de Darien y Serena durante el manga y anime.


Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººº

Qué onda!,

Okis este fic puede decirse que se trata de "los mejores momentos de Darien y Serena" durante el manga y el anime, la canción que pusde e fondo es la de Kalimba – Se Te Olvido, mas que nada hice este fic en memoria de una persona muy especial para mí (razón por la que utilice esa canción), ademas que ambos compartimiamos el mismo gusto por Sailor Moon. Okis les dejo con la lectura aunque no creo que se nada nuevo para ustedes, Es peque. Pero veamoslo de este modo, sirve para recordar aquellos momentos en los que disfrutamos de ver este anime. Ay nos seguimos leyendo. Bye!

**Se Te Olvido**

Después de haber liberado el cuerpo de galaxia de la maldad de caos y de que todas las semillas estelares robadas alrededor de todo el universo comenzaran su retorno a su lugar de origen. Serena Tsukino "Sailor Moon" se encontraba flotando en el firmamento, con sus larga alas de ángel, y su cabello largo dorado recogido en su típicas coletas, mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba al descubierto ya que su hermoso vestido de princesa había sido desgarrado durante la batalla. Su desnudez era lo que menos le importaba, en ese momento el único pensamiento que perturbaba su mente y su corazón era la soledad que sentía. Recordando cada instante que hace algunas horas había vivido, la pérdida de sus amigas, la manera de luchar de las Sailors Outers, el apoyo incondicional de las Sailors StarLight, pero sobre todo sufría por la pérdida de su amado Darién. Recordó el momento en que Sailor Galaxia le había mostrado la semilla estelar dorada que pertenecía al guardián de la tierra.

"**Chicas hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero... me siento muy sola"** Serena suspiro cansadamente, mientras con sus brazos intentaba ocultar sus senos y soltaba un sollozo de tristeza. En ese momento le invadieron los recuerdos de cuando conoció a las chicas pero sobre todo el recuerdo de cuando conoció a su querido Darién.

_**El tiempo nos desconoció,**_

_**Nos apagó el corazón,**_

_**¿Dónde escondió todo ese amor?,**_

_**No entiendo…. Ow noo**_

Flash Back

"**Si tan solo pudiera estudiar un poco más"** decía una rubia con un extraño peinado, que se encontraba fuera de una joyería y observando su examen reprobado de matemáticas. **"Bah, que se lo lleve el viento"** replico mientras hacía bolita su examen, lo aventaba al aire y comenzaba a retirarse, sin percatarse que con esa acción había golpeado a un chico que se encontraba detrás de ella mirando hacia la joyería.

"**Oye, Cabeza de chorlito, fíjate"** dijo el chico de cabellos negros agredido por la bola de papel. Mientras que Serena soltaba una exclamación, se disculpaba y giraba para mirar a la persona que hacia tanto escándalo. **"¡Treinta puntos!"** agrego el chico con demasiada pena por la calificación tan baja de la rubia. **"me parece que deberías estudiar más, cabeza hueca"** decía mientras Serena lo miraba indignada y le quitaba su examen de las manos.

"**No te metas en lo que no te importa"** Serena le respondió, le saco la lengua y se giro para marcharse, mientras pensaba _Que se cree ese tonto, que tipo más raro._

Fin del flas back

_**Ensordeció mi respiración,**_

_**se me escapó dentro de tu voz,**_

_**ya no avanza el reloj, no puedo… ow wow**_

_Mi querido Darién, te extraño tanto, quien se iba a imaginar que entre tú y yo surgiera un amor tan grande, siempre nos encontrábamos y terminábamos discutiendo, cuando me transformaba en Sailor Moon y estaba en problemas con los enemigos ibas a mi rescate como Tuxedo Mask sin tener conocimiento de que yo -Serena- era Sailor Moon y yo sin saber que tú eras Tuxedo Mask aun así nos enamoramos el uno del otro. Todavia recerdo aquel baile en el que me robaste un beso._

_Flash Back_

Sailor Moon se encontraba en el Gran Baile De Mascaras, después de haber enfrentado una vez más las fuerzas del negaverso y haber salido victoriosa, se encontraba algo exhausta y sedienta, vio la mesa donde había merienda y bebidas, tomo una copa sin percatarse de que se trataba de champagne y la vacio de un sorbo, al no estar acostumbraba a beber, los efectos del alcohol surtieron efecto en ella rápidamente, se tambaleo un poco y choco con un hombre enmascarado -Tuxedo Mask-, que al darse cuenta del estado de Sailor Moon se acerco a auxiliarla, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al balcón de la mansión para que tomara un poco de aire, la recostó en un muro, la chica al percatarse de que había sido Tuxedo Mask quien la había auxiliado y antes de quedar inconsciente unos instantes, dijo en un susurro poco audible, _justamente deseaba poder verte ahora_.

Tuxedo Mask al observar la ternura del rostro de Sailor Moon y la calidez con la que pronuncio aquellas palabras que su oído apenas y escucho, una oleada de sentimientos y sensaciones comenzaron a brotar en el interior de su corazón, sin pensarlo dos veces su rostro comenzó acercar al de la chica, quien en ese momento había recobrado el conocimiento, y al ver las intenciones de aquel hombre enmascarado cerró los ojos instantáneamente esperando sentir los labios de su amado en los de ella, mientras que ambos pensaban _'Este momento… me recuerda…a algo lejano…. De algún otro tiempo'_ y sin más preámbulos sellaron su amor eterno en ese tierno y esperado beso.

Final del flash back

_**Después de todas las estrellas**_

_**con que te abrigué**_

_**esa noche blanca y serena**_

_**que se fue entre tu piel tal vez.**_

_**¿A donde fue?**_

_Darién vuelve, que no entiendes que no puedo seguir sin ti, no hayo sentido a mi vida si tú no estás conmigo, por favor, te extraño tanto. _Pensaba Serena mientras soltaba otro sollozo. _Esta vez no lo soportare, no quiero vivir sin ti, sin las chicas, no lo soportare. Tienen que regresar a mi, como aquella vez cuando luchamos contra el negaverso ,donde gracias al poder del cristal de plata revivieron y volvimos a nuestras vidas comunes, Darién no puedes dejarme, no después de saber que nos depara el futuro, no después de que te necesito para que Rini esté con nosotros en el futuro. Aun recuerdo perfectamente cuando el Rey Endymion nos revelo que Rini, la pequeña dama, aquella niña de cabellos rosados, era nuestra hija. Nos ruborizamos tanto en ese momento, pues jamás pensamos que descubriríamos algo así de nuestro futuro y nuestro rubor aumento más al recordar los bellos momentos que habíamos compartido la noche anterior. Recuerdo mi actitud inmadura y celosa que sentí en aquel momento, pues pensé que tal vez te preocupabas demasiado por Rini y a mí me estabas dejando de lado, después me sentí culpable por alterarme por esa ridiculez cuando mi atención debería estar puesta en el rescate de las chicas, pero necesitaba tanto tu apoyo._

_Flash Back_

"**No debería estar actuando con mis tontos celos, cuando Mars, Mercury y Júpiter están desaparecidas"** dijo Serena con melancolía y tristeza. Darién al escuchar las palabras de Serena comprendió que la actitud recelosa e inmadura de la rubia se debía a querer ignorar la preocupación que sentía por la desaparición de tres de sus amigas, y entendió que al ignorarla por miedo a perderla en lugar de ayudarla a confrontar la situación la estaba hiriendo más.

Serena al sentir la indiferencia de Darién decidió irse del departamento, se giro para ir hacia la puerta y Darién al percatarse de las intenciones de la chica, fue tras de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, estrechándola hacia su cuerpo, Serena se asombro del cambio de actitud de Darién y lo observo con sorpresa **"Por un momento pensé que tu también ibas a desaparecer"** le decía Darién aferrándose cada vez a su abrazo **"No me dejes, quédate conmigo Serena, prometo siempre estar cerca de ti, protegerte"** le dijo de manera dulce, mientras ambos se recostaban en la cama demostrando en ese acto todo el amor y sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, a la expectativa que al siguiente partirían hacia el futuro.

Fin del Flash back

_**Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,**_

_**Se te olvidó que el cielo cae a cachos si no estás,**_

_**Se te olvidó qué Siento en mi interior,**_

_**Un eco que no puede hablar.**_

"**No soy… una chica fuerte… me siento sola"** decía Serena con voz entrecortada con sus ojos cristalizados por el llanto que amenazaba en brotar, lo que su corazón mas deseaba era que las chicas y Darién volvieran a su lado, pero no estaba completamente segura de que ellas fueran a regresar pues pensaba que habían muerto en batalla.

"**No estás sola"** escucho una voz a lo lejos, que la sorprendió, rápidamente levanto su rostro hacia el frente, mientras observaba como una pequeña semilla estelar de un color rojizo inigualable y especial tomaba forma frente a sus ojos, dejando ver a Sailor Mars, lo único que Serena atino a decir fue **"¿Qué?"** mientras que alrededor de ella aparecían todas las semillas estelares de sus guardianas cada una tomando el aspecto de cada una de las Sailors

"**¿Chicas?"** dijo en un susurro Serena, no creyendo lo que sus ojos miraban pues pensaba que todo era un sueño, Rei volvió a repetirle **"Nunca estarás sola, Serena"** mientras que Amy agregaba **"Siempre estaremos a tu lado"** y Mina le decía **"Siempre creímos en ti"** y Lita apoyaba **"Siempre supimos que harías todo por salvarnos"** mientras que las chicas la animaban para brindarle su apoyo Serena solo pensaba _¿Y Darién, donde esta Darién? Si no regresas esto será más doloroso que cuando perdiste la memoria, pero aun así me protegiste con tu alter-ego el caballero de la luna_

_Flash back_

Se encontraban como en un tipo de sueño con una densa neblina alrededor, Darién quien se encontraban inconsciente, Sailor Moon y el caballero de la luna

"**Sailor Moon, no Serena… ha llegado la hora de decirte quien soy"** decía el caballero de la luna, mientras llevaba su mano a la tela que cubría su rostro para retirársela, Serena se impresiono al mirarlo y darse cuenta de que se trataba de un doble de Darién, el caballero de la luna le dijo **"Soy otro Darién, ya que El perdió la memoria cuando se enfrento a la Reyna Beryl… sin embargo le quedo un nivel de conciencia en el que solo quería proteger a Sailor Moon quien es la chica que ama, pero ese subconsciente se volvió independiente y creó una especie de sombra, así fue como se formo el caballero de la luna, mi deber es solo protegerte Serena y ya que he cumplido con mi deber y tu perseverante amor le ha devuelto la memoria a Darién, El y yo nos volveremos uno solo para compartir el futuro contigo… Adiós Sailor Moon" **mientras el caballero de la luna relataba todo esto, a Serena le corría una lágrima por su mejilla por saber después de todo que una mínima parte de la memoria de Darién aun la recordaba. Después el espectro del caballero de la luna se introdujo en el cuerpo Darién, despertando de ese modo de ese sueño.

_Fin del flas back_

_**Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,**_

_**Se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más,**_

_**Se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,**_

_**Mi vida se empezó a apagar.**_

_**Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar.**_

_Darién no puedes dejarme sola, una vez me dijiste que yo era tu familia, que era la persona que te saco de tu soledad, no puedes dejarme, no quiero sentirme sola, a pesar de tener a las chicas conmigo, si tú no estás conmigo mi felicidad no está completa._

_Flash back_

Serena y Darién se encontraban en la habitación del chico, sentados sobre la cama. La pequeña rubia tenía entre sus manos un retrato donde salía un pequeño con sus padres, admirando la fotografía le pregunto a su novio. **"Darién, ¿ellos son tu Papá y Mamá?"** el chico solo le respondió **"Si"** con curiosidad volvió a cuestionarle **"¿Siempre has vivido solo, sin la compañía de un familiar cercano?"** Darién asintió y dijo** "Así es"** mientras que la chica se inclinaba y se acercaba más hacia el ** "¿te sientes solo?" **el pelinegro le respondió con infinita ternura** "Si, pero ya no me siento solo, porque tú eres mi familia Serena, tuve el presentimiento de que tuve que esperar solo mucho tiempo para después conocerte"** al terminar de decir Darién esto Serena pensó mientras recostaba su cabeza en una de las rodillas de su novio y El acariciaba su espalda_ así es yo soy la familia de Darién, a partir de ahora yo me encargare de cuidarlo._

_Fin del flash back_

_**Aunque me trague el dolor,**_

_**Y trate de esconder mi amor,**_

_**Aunque me haga el fuerte hoy, te extraño.**_

_Darién si no vives yo muero en vida, necesito de tu cariño, de tu amor, de tu presencia para tener fuerza y proteger este planeta junto a ti. Sé que las chicas me apoyan y me brindan su compañía pero para mí no es suficiente, te necesito a ti_

_Flash back_

Darién se encontraba en su habitación recostado, se sentía débil y agotado pues los daños que estaba recibiendo el planeta se reflejaban en su cuerpo y una prueba de ella era la mancha negruzca en forma de rosa que se encontraba en su pecho representando la maldición de los DeadMoon. Serena también estaba ahí, pero se encontraba a cierta distancia pues hace unos minutos el Pegaso les había revelado su nueva misión, encontrar el cristal dorado y liberar al reino de erusion y al planeta tierra de la maldición de los DeadMoon. Tras terminar el Pegaso con su relato, se desvaneció dejando solo a Serena y Darién en la habitación. Serena al percatarse de lo que estaba sufriendo Darién intento acercarse pero El se lo impidió_**"no te acerques a mí, puede que esta maldición se transmita a ti si te mantienes a mi lado… además con mi cuerpo así no puedo ayudarte" **_le dijo Darién con infinito dolor y sufrimiento, pero Serena le replico mientras se acercaba poco a poco a el **"Permaneceré a tu lado, tu cuerpo... siente el sufrimiento de este planeta y tu dolor es mi dolor"** y al decir esto se arroja a los brazos de Darién para darle un cálido abrazo **"prometo que te sanare" ** le decía mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Darién y unos cuantas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Darién correspondió el abrazo tiernamente **"Mientras tanto déjame estar a tu lado, permanezcamos juntos y démonos fuerzas…. Yo prometo proteger a este planeta, protegerte a ti y a todos sus habitantes"**

Fin del flash back

_**Me quedo ciego se escapó el color,**_

_**Ya no me toca ahora más el sol,**_

_**Cada latido dice aun, te amo.**_

_Debes vivir porque tenemos que cumplir nuestro sueño y no me refiero al de casarnos y formar una familia, ni al de que seas un prestigiado doctor, me refiero al que compartimos ambos y no solo nos beneficia a nosotros si no a todos los que nos rodea "el de proteger este planeta juntos"_

_Flash back_

"**Hace un momento he tenido un sueño"** le dijo Serena a Darién mirándolo con ternura **"me preguntaste que cual era mi sueño, pero en ese momento desperté"** se acerco para abrazarlo **"Mi sueño es… proteger este planeta para que todos sean felices"** se separo un poco de Él y lo miro a los ojos **"Y lo hare a tu lado, Darién…. ¿y cuál es tu sueño?"** le pregunto con una sonrisa, Darién le sonrió y le dijo **"Mi sueño… es también proteger este planeta contigo" **y la estrecho entre sus brazos **"Soy tan feliz, Darién"** dijo Serena correspondiendo el abrazo **"Yo también, Serena"**

_Fin del flash Back_

_**Después de todas las estrellas**_

_**Con que te abrigué**_

_**Esa noche blanca y serena**_

_**Que se fue entre tu piel tal vez.**_

_**¿A donde fue?**_

_En nuestra última cita que tuvimos antes de que partieras a EUA observamos cómo tres estrellas fugaces cruzaron el cielo nocturno y yo pedí un deseo será acaso que ese deseo no se volverá realidad, no se cumplirá_

_Flas back_

Una pareja de enamorados se encontraban en el mirador de la ciudad, el chico abrazo a la chica rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos mientras que la chica lo abrazo por el cuello atrayendo su rostro al de ella en busca de un hermoso y apasionado beso. Se separaron sin romper el abrazo al percatarse como una estrella fugaz cruzaba el gran manto estelar **"wow… otra estrella fugaz"** exclamo la pequeña rubia de coletas, su novio le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello **"¿has pedido tu deseo?"** Serena con un puchero en su rostro y los ojos cerrado pensó unos segundos hasta que en voz alta dijo"**Deseo… que estés conmigo siempre"** sellando su deseo con un beso partieron a casa.

_Fin del flas back_

_**Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,**_

_**Se te olvidó que el cielo cae a cachos si no estás,**_

_**Se te olvidó qué Siento en mi interior,**_

_**Un eco que no puede hablar.**_

_Oh mi querido Darién debes volver tienes que cumplir tu promesa, esa que me hiciste en el aeropuerto antes de marcharte, antes de que Galaxia te arrebatara de mi vida, como fui tan tonta, siempre lo supe, yo vi como Galaxia enfrente de mis ojos te arrebata tu semilla estelar, pero no quise afrontarlo, quise cegarme ante ese hecho porque no soportaría saber que habías muerto me hice creer que si te habías marchado a EUA. Quise borrar de mi mente ese acontecimiento, pero lo único que logre fue sufrir más._

_Flash Back_

Dos chicos van caminando por el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio mientras charlaban **"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá?"** pregunto un poco triste Serena

"**Un año, pero tal vez pueda tardar más"** le contesto muy serio el pelinegro. **"Dios ¿Todo un año?... estoy muy feliz por ti, ¡Vas a ir a Harvard! Eso es asombroso y mas que hayan aceptado tu tesis, debes estar orgulloso por tu esfuerzo"** le dijo Serena para animarlo y ocultar su tristeza. Pero no pudo más y las lagrimas que amenazaban en brotar salieron victoriosas en la batalla **"Lo siento, me prometí despedirte con una sonrisa"** le comento con lagrimas derramándose por sus mejillas y con la cabeza gacha. Darién se detuvo y la envolvió en un abrazo cálido y tierno demostrándole con eso que el también lamentaba demasiado tener que alejarse de ella **"Serena, te escribiré y también te llamare, prometo mantenerme en contacto contigo" **le susurro en el oído mientras la estrechaba más hacia el **"Prométeme que tu también me escribirás" **Serena levanto su rostro para mirarle a los ojos **"Te escribiré y llamare seguido, Darién…. Regresa conmigo de vez en cuando"** le decía con los ojos cristalizados y aferrándose mas a Él **"Lo hare"** le prometió el pelinegro.

Después de unos minutos, se escucho por el altavoz el vuelo que Darién debía abordar **"Debo irme**" le dijo mientras se separa un poco de ella y buscaba algo en la bolsa de su pantalón **"esto es para ti"** le mostro una cajita de terciopelo color rosa, Serena la tomo emocionada y le dijo **"¡Darién!... ¿Para mí?"** la abrió y observo lo que había en el interior, sus ojos se le abrieron por el asombro y la hermosura del anillo que se encontraba en el interior. Un anillo en forma de corazón que tenía un hermoso resplandor, representando una promesa de amor **"Gracias, es hermoso, ¿puedes ponérmelo?"** con una sonrisa le pregunto **"Claro, Serena"** el pelinegro lo tomo de la cajita y se lo coloco en la mano izquierda en el dedo anular representando el compromiso de su relación. Al terminar de ponérselo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos con infinita ternura pronunciando aquellas palabras que la rubia tanto ansiaba escuchar **"Te Amo"** para después fundirse en un beso tan deseado y lleno de amor, separo un poco su cara solo para mirarla a los ojos y decirle **"Serena... cuando vuelva, hablare con tus padres para volver oficial nuestra relación"**

_Fin del flas back_

_Fueron las últimas palabras que te escuche decir y después de eso todo era tan confuso, Galaxia arrebatándote tu semilla estelar, todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y después caí desmayada y me negué a la verdad, Darién Te necesito tanto._

_**Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,**_

_**Se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más,**_

_**Se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,**_

_**Mi vida se empezó a apagar.**_

_**Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar.**_

"**Rai, Amy, Mina, Lita. ¿Esto no es un sueño, verdad?"** Les decía con una sonrisa pero con algunas lagrimas de alegría **"No es un sueño, tú fuiste capaz de salvar a este mundo"** le comento Haruka quien se encontraba atrás de ella, y Michiru agrego "**Y todo gracias a tu confianza" **Serena giro para ver a sus amigas, con la esperanza de que Darién también se encontrara ahí, pero no estaba, en cambio su felicidad aumento un poco más al ver que Setsuna y Hotaru también estaban presentes, **"Gracias por Salvarnos Serena" **le dijo Hotaru **"Te esforzaste mucho"** Setsuna agrego antes de que Serena llorara de felicidad, pero esa felicidad no estaba completa necesitaba de Darién, quien siempre fue su apoyo y sustento **"Que bueno que están conmigo" **Derrotada bajo la cabeza para romper en llanto hasta que escucho una voz que la llamaba **"Serena"** levanto el rostro sin poder contener el llanto **"Serena"** volvió a escuchar, giro rápidamente su rostro esperando que no fuera una jugarreta de su mente y lo vio, ahí detrás de ella con su magnífico traje de príncipe, esa sonrisa que la derrite de pies a cabeza y esa mirada tan llena de amor y cariño que enamora a cualquiera **" esta pequeña niña me guio hasta dónde estabas tú"** escuchar nuevamente su voz después de tantos meses fue como una melodía para sus oídos, sentir tocar el cielo al imaginar un te amo pronunciado por esos labios, porque escuchar esa voz la hizo volver a vivir **"Mi Darién"** y sin más se arrojo a refugiarse a sus brazos tan protectores, que la rodean como un tierno lazo, que la abrazan y se siente volar, "**Te esforzaste mucho Serena"** le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos de enamorado, sabiendo que mas allá de ella está la nada** "ya no te preocupes, todo se ha terminado"**

Unos días después de este fatídico día, la pareja de enamorados se encontraban en el parque que ha sido testigo de todas las pruebas que ha superado su amor, Serena y Darién se encuentran observando el cielo nocturno y la hermosa luna llena. Cuando la rubia pide la atención de su novio **"Darién"** lo llama en un susurro, el pelinegro le dice sin apartar la vista de la luna **"Dime"** serena lo mira al rostro y le pregunta con curiosidad **"¿De verdad… me quieres mucho?" **Darién solo le respondió **"Si"** mientras que Serena se colgaba de su brazo le volvía a preguntar **"¿Cómo cuanto?"** el chico la voltea a ver y le cuestiona **"¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?"** Serena haciendo un puchero y con las mejillas ruborizadas le dice **"Dime ¿Cómo cuanto?" **Darién coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, la mira a los ojos con infinita ternura y le responde **"Bien… te lo diré… mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo"** ambos se miran a los ojos transmitiéndose con esa mirada todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, poco a poco Darién abraza a Serena por la cintura y Serena coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de El y se funden en un beso lleno de amor y cariño.

Pasan un rato abrazados admirando el paisaje, disfrutando de su compañía mutua hasta que Serena rompe el silencio **"Darién, se que nunca llegaste a EUA, de hecho nunca dejaste Japón, pero pasamos mucho tiempo separados, y quisiera darte una bienvenida"** decía la rubia con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas mientras con sus dedos jugaba con un botón de la camisa de Darién, El la mira con infinito amor mientras la acerca más a su cuerpo y le pregunta con un sonrisa en sus labios **¿"y como quieres que festejemos mi regreso?"** Serena lo mira a los ojos le sonríe mientras que con sus brazos rodea el cuello de su novio **"Bueno… pues qué tal si empezamos por irnos a tu departamento"** estira el cuello de la camisa de su novio para alcanzar sus labios en busca de un beso **"Me parece perfecto"** el pelinegro murmura muy cerca de los labios de su amada y la besa, para después tomar rumbo a su departamento y disfrutar de los pequeños momentos de alegría, amor y pasión que tienen y tendrán en su vida.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººº


End file.
